


Sonnentanz

by smolcaesars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Absolute Train Wreck, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dry Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partying, Police Station, Porn Magazines, Public Sex, References to Drugs, Rimming, Smut, The Police Station is not related to the References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolcaesars/pseuds/smolcaesars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been in a happy relationship with Levi for one year so he plans a date for their anniversary, which goes horribly and awkwardly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnentanz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keromi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keromi/gifts).



I really did think it was a great idea. Which was not and lead to this situation. 

Mom was currently arguing with a police officer and dad was just sitting in a rusty metal chair, not wanting to believe how big of a disappointment his son was. Kenny was also here, my lovely kind-of-father-in-law, making phone calls along Armin to get the bail money. Mikasa was just sitting besides dad glaring at the police officer and she had this look like she was restraining herself from beating the poor man. God. The entire family was here. Why didn't they invite grandma? 

As you could have already guessed, I was in a police station, more specifically I was locked up in a filthy holding cell. And the situation gets worse. I was here with my boyfriend because we decided it was gonna be great to have sex in a public place. Same public place in which we forced our entry. 

I couldn't make eye contact with anyone. I was a disgraceful son, friend, and son in law. 

Normally I would apply the You Only Live Once shit. It was usually like that. For example, this wasn't the first time Levi and I got caught having sex, oh no. But trust me on this one, you can't compare your sweet mother walking in your bedroom while you were receiving oral and... this. Poor woman, one of this days my stupidity was going to kill her. Like imagine getting a call like at two in the morning because your son couldn't keep his dick in his pants. Carla you are a strong woman, wildly screaming at the officer and everything. Adorable.

Whatever, man. 

Finally, I dared to direct my glance at Levi. He was standing in the opposite side of the cell, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Probably thinking about his choices and reevaluating his life. I should like maybe apologize, but no. Fuck my pride and dignity, that was killed in the moment I had to phone mom and explain her the situation. Fuck it. It wasn't only my fault, it was  _mostly_ my fault, but not at all. Levi was the one who said _don't worry, Eren, we won't get caught._

Yeah, you absolute gorgeous trash, now you are just as embarrassed and fucked as me, leaning on that gross wall. 

Fuck Levi. No, wait. That was actually what got us into problem. 

Ayee. 

I'm leaving out a lot of information. Like, yeah, I'll get to it, details and what not. Since I'm probably not leaving this piss poor place until an hour or two, luckily. 

Okay so, I've been in a relationship with Levi for almost exactly one year. Yep. Two hours ago it had been our anniversary. Lovely.

We had met under a rather weird situation. Actually our entire relationship was a set of weird situations. From the very beginning until now.

The day we first met, I was sixteen. Living so carefree, attending high school, doing what normal guys do in their sweet sixteens. Eh. I was one to not really put effort in school, I barely did it though high school. I mean, those where kinda fun years, school pain asides that is. I did a lot of stupid shit with my friends and had a lot of first times. I had rumors going about  _me_.  I mean like, I wasn't so relevant in school, because I wasn't smart nor I was in a club. I owed my fragile popularity to my charming personality and my pretty face, girls tended to talk to me a lot. Little did they know I was going to end up dating a male model. 

Heh.

The point is that... I can't remember. Oh yeah, rumors. One of them was so stupid and everyone believed it for some reason like just to clarify I don't do Marihuana. Jean and I decided to skip class, that wasn't news, we just really hated analytic geometry. Fuck analytic geometry and the bald teacher. We had Capri Suns. Just Capri Suns, for fuck's sake. So, whatever idiot who saw us drinking our beverages had probably some kind of blindness, because he decided to go to the teacher and tell him we skipped class to smoke weed. _Weed_. Can you imagine? The worst is that Jean and I were kind of hated by our classmates because of our popularity with girls, so every male student in our class agreed with the little fucker. The matter was taken to the Principal and they even called our parents. Sorry mom, once again. In the end they decided we weren't guilty, because we were not ones to get into that kind of trouble or do drugs. But the entire school didn't receive the information, and we were knew as potheads. Ha. 

It wasn't so bad, somehow everyone had the idea that us doing drugs meant us being really fun to hang out with. So this mixed with the popularity with females meant getting a lot of invitations to parties. Some of them were so good that they lasted until we passed out, some were so fucking shitty because everyone was smoking and being boring fuckers. But there was this party. This one party that got so fucking wild. At least for me.

I will so enter as in much detail as I can. Just kidding, I barely remember that night. 

Mikasa was turning seventeen, she was some months older than me, so she organized a reunion. Little reunion for our little circle of friends. Of course not, much less because it was a Mikasa Ackerman's "party". Connie told it to Sasha who accidentally told it to Mina who passed wrong information to Thomas who decided to tell to the entire school that there was going to be a huge badass party at Ackerman's. The place ended too fucking crowded up, sweaty bodies everywhere, everyone was so drunk, and the music was shitty. Going Down For Real my ass, I was ready for a calm night with my friends, not for this horrible mistake of a party. 

"Heeey, Eren, you got some pot?" 

No, I'm in fact not in possession of drugs. 

The night went on and I was still sober, because everyone brought their own alcohol and I wasn't about to ask them to share. Also because I wanted to keep my sanity for as long as Mikasa decided this misfortune could go on. And tomorrow was Monday. Crazy people getting shitfaced when tomorrow we had an exam. Silly. 

Buuut some drinks were spiked. I just wanted some juice, guys, why would you do this to me? Thought we were friends.

Even Armin was so wasted it was funny, shit, I should so had made a Vine about him doing his impression of Donald Duck. Blondie was a box full of surprises. Actually no. He was the soul of the party, he probably was the one to spike the juice. That guy was going to get a perfect grade in tomorrow's exam. That was just Armin Arlert. I was so fucking jealous. 

"This is a total train wreck also my drink tastes like piss." Mikasa said, her limbs sprawled over a black leather couch. 

I painfully laughed. I had given up like an hour ago and was already having my fourth or fifth or maybe sixth drink. 

My thoughts were spinning. I sipped from my red plastic cup, no regrets. It was Absinthe. Fucking demoniac green liquid was going to leave me in the hospital due to alcohol intoxication. 

I sat at Mikasa's side and just watched the fucked up teens have their wild fun. Neon lights, loud music that still was shitty, and sexual tension. I could  _smell_ the hormones. I probably was horny too, like most of the time, but right now I really didn't care. Because when you fill your dumb red plastic cup with more Absinthe nothing matters anymore. I'm going to die. I probably began hallucinating due to the high alcohol levels in my blood, because I fucking spotted a face in the middle of the crowd. 

Could it be...

"Hey." I slightly shook Mikasa by the shoulder, her eyes were closed as she was probably beginning to sleep or to pass out or whatever. "Hey Mika, who's that?" I pointed with my finger to the shortie near us, who looked pretty sober. 

Mikasa groaned and opened her eyes, directing her glance to the guy I was pointing out. "Distant cousin, name's Levi, he's a model. Don't know what the fuck is he doing here, I didn't invite him." She stated with tired voice and closed her eyes again.

"Cool." 

I got up from the couch and walked towards Mika's distant cousin. He was just too familiar. Maybe it was because he was Mikasa's relative, probably, but she seemed not to be so close with him. He looked like an asshole, but he was really handsome, which lead to...

I stood in front of him, drink in hand, and stared. Examining. Trying to figure it out. Big enigma, so mysterious. He was staring back at me, with some kind of glare that said  _stop staring, who the fuck are you_. Or maybe he did said that out loud. Everything's so blurry. 

But after some moments of staring and examination, something clicked. 

Levi was a model. 

And his face was sooo familiar.

Memories miraculously made it to my mind. One just doesn't forget this kind of things. I was just fourteen when I discovered I wasn't straight.

So weird.

Like I had always been aware of that, because since I was little not only girls caught my attention. But that day was a revelation. I was in Mina Carolina's room, she was kind of my girlfriend or something. We were on a study date, just that. She was going to help me with algebra, but she left for a few minutes to grab some snacks from the kitchen. So I decided to take out our books, so we could end with the study and begin with the sloppy make out session as soon as possible. I never thought of finding a... porn. Porn magazine. Porn magazine in her backpack.

Damn you, Mina, but also bless you.

I didn't think much of it, just tucked the damn thing inside of my own backpack. 

When I came home that day, I didn't even remember the thing, so it was a surprise when I found it. It was a porn magazine directed to ladies or something, because it's contents were just naked men. Each of them were like twenty-something, oily, and overly muscular. 

Ew.

But there was this one photo. The guy looked like he barely had the age to be in a porn magazine, ivory skin, dark hair, perfect body. Fuck me. Like. Literally. As I was just fourteen, I was beginning with the experimentation shit, so naturally, I jerked off to this guy's photo. Shit, he was so gorgeous. 

And it wasn't only after coming and staining Mina's magazine with cum that I realized that I was not straight. After that I watched too much gay porn and also masturbated to it. 

Kept it a secret, because it could affect my status. Dah. But Armin caught me masturbating. Fuck, he didn't tell me he was coming over to my house. I could have probably used a different jerking material, straight porn or whatever. But nope. So he, with my consent, told Mikasa, who being Jean's girlfriend told him. And him being the asshole he was, although I love and appreciate him, told everyone in our circle of friends. But they were open minded and also good friends, so they supported me and never told a word to anyone until I felt confident about it.

Weeks later also Ymir and Christa came out of the closet, followed by Reiner, although the three of them really didn't have to come out of the closet, they were so fucking obvious it hurt. 

So, yeah, yeah, back to the party. 

Mikasa didn't mention Levi was a porn model. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was too alike. But I wouldn't have it wrong, not this one. Not this time. I still had that gross cum-stained porn mag. Well, the magazine was so old, I just had  _that page_  along with another couple ones. Like, it would be hard to spot a porn actor or actress, or maybe another irrelevant model. But not him, he represented the awakening of my pansexuality or bisexuality or well I don't like labels. I like people.

I was still standing in front of him. Dumbfounded expression. Furrowing my eyebrows and squinting my eyes. Maybe I was too drunk, maybe I accidentally smoked weed. I could be high and hallucinating.

"Are you that porn model from the mag?"

Straight to the point.

His eyes widened and then he scowled. He got near me and threw my cup from my hands to the floor.

"It was one fucking time. One. Fucking. Time. Shit, you can't do a photo-shoot for a plus eighteen magazine because no one ever lets it go." He covered the lower part of his face with his hand and groaned, he was so offended. "Last time someone mentioned was more than one year ago. What the fuck do you want me to sign your magazine or something?"

"Wow, would you do that?"

"You still have that thing? I'm flattered." He was not flattered. He seemed to be angry, his clenched fists and his frown told me so. 

But I just grinned because wow, who would have known? 

Then everything was blurry. Okay, not everything. I didn't know when we got into Mika's bedroom, the trip upstairs was blurry. But not even an entire bottle of Absinthe could make me forget about what happened next. 

Good God, don't ever let me forget. 

I mean, it is so usual to lose your virginity at a party with a total stranger while you are wasted. But to lose your virginity to an ex-porn magazine model who was also a relative to you best friend? You couldn't erase that from your memory even if you poured bleach over your brain. Disgusting. 

I still can remember how horny I was. I was very horny. Outer-space horny like. Also it was my first time, Levi seemed to be for experienced in the field, so I gave him control. 

We were very eager. Giving open-mouthed kisses to each other before we even reached the bed. Like, imagine us get disposed of our socks and shoes as we were making out. Yep. 

I'm gonna go explicit. Graphic. 

Levi's arms were around my shoulders and his lips were over mine, kissing me fiercely. God, he was so hot. I placed my hands over his hips, pulling his pelvis against mine. And moaned loudly when our crotches touched. We were both already hard, what a surprise. 

It was all so rushed. He pushed me to the bed and placed himself over me, the rough kiss still going on. His hand was slipping under my shirt, making it's way to one of my nipples, pinching and twisting it, rubbing the tips of his fingers against it. 

Suddenly I felt a wave of heat and another moan escaped my mouth, he was palming my boner over the cloth of my pants. I moved my hips against his hand, searching for more friction, he replaced his hand with his own crotch. He rolled his hips against mine and it felt so delicious. He growled and broke the kiss, now his lips were placed over my neck. Sucking and bitting, making me feel more pleasure than I had experienced my entire life. 

"Eren." I said, while he bit my skin harshly. 

He glanced at me confused, eyes lust-filled, and I gave him a cocky grin. 

"Now you know what to scream when you come." Okay that sounded better in my head, but even as wasted as I was, I wanted him to know the name of whom he was about to have sex with. I knew his, it was only fair.

"Goddammit, boy. I'm about to fuck you senseless." He said in a low voice as he rolled his hips against mine once again and I felt my cock twitch. I could come just with this grinding thing.

Fuck.

He was still kissing my neck and his hands were working on removing my shirt, after he did, he kissed his way down to my chest. His steady hot breath against my skin felt unreal. I gasped as he took my nipple into his mouth, his tongue playing with it and biting every now and then. I placed my hands over his ass, grinding against his crotch and earning a moan from him.

His voice was like dark silk.  

His mouth was back on my neck, I was surely going to be left with a fuckton of bite marks and hickeys. Not that I was complaining.  

The pace of the grinding began to fasten and I stripped Levi off his black button-up shirt. He was so gorgeous, no doubt he was a model. He stopped with the kissing and just stared at me for a few seconds and I did the same. Fuck, he had everything in the right place, I could even spot the big bulge in his pants. Next thing I knew he was getting my pants off, his head positioned between my legs, caressing my now bare thighs with his hands and biting my hipbone. Damn, I could see the tip of my cock touching my abdomen and already leaking pre-cum. 

Levi dragged his mouth until it met my black boxer-briefs and sucked the base of my erection through the cloth. His fingertips caressing my inner thigh, he stopped sucking and glanced at me, deliciously licking his lips.

Fuck fuck ufck fcukfkcu kcfuckfuckfuckfuckufkcufkcu. Fuck. 

Was this guy really going to give me head? Like. Like... woah. Apparently he was going to.

He discarded my boxers and pressed his lips to the tip of my cock, sucking at it, resulting in a wet dirty noise when he released it. The tip of his tongue flicked the slit of my glans and then his lips were wrapping around my erection, he was going down slowly, swallowing every inch of my length. One of my hands was placed over his shoulder, my nails digging in the skin of it, while the other one was pulling at his hair. I rolled my hips up to get even more contact, but he used both of his hands to push them down on the mattress while bobbing his head up and down. 

"Coming, Levi I'm... " 

He pulled away and I whined. I felt like I was just about to have the best orgasm in my life, but it didn't happen. I felt Levi's thumb tip over the slit of my aching cock.

"Not yet." I heard Levi command in his perfect deep voice, while discarding his pants and underwear. "Don't you dare to come, Eren." 

Are you fucking serious? I took some shaky deep breaths and held it in, because I knew this thing was surely a kink of his. Orgasm Denial or something, saw it on a porn clip. Whatever floats his boat, this was the least I could do for him. After a few seconds that felt like hours, Levi finally continued. 

He lifted my legs and placed them on his shoulders. Just right know I thought he was like going to prepare me. With his fingers. _Not this..._

_Motherfucking kinky trash._

His hands were spreading my ass-cheeks and he lowered his face. And then his tongue was on my entrance, teasingly licking to then thrust inside. Going in and out, stopping in the middle of it to bit harshly at one of my butt-cheeks. At the beginning it had felt so weird, but now I was just a moaning and panting mess, my toes curling and a string of saliva dripping from the corner of my mouth. 

I was already on my limit when I realized Levi was slowly stroking his own erection while rimming me. _Just..._

"Fuck me already." 

"What an impatient boy." He smirked and lowered my legs back to the bed, then he placed three fingers on my lips. "Lick them." He ordered and obeyed, taking the digits inside of my mouth, coating them with saliva. Levi was still stroking himself, twisting his wrist and silently moaning. 

I pressed my tongue against his fingers and sucked them, after a while he took them out. 

Everything's getting even more blurry.  

The first finger entering made me grab the sheets with my hands and bite my lower lip until it was almost bleeding, he added another finger and did the typical scissoring motion, then the third one. Fuck, I nearly screamed when he touched my prostate with his fingertips. I felt too dizzy. I was holding onto Levi's shoulders as if my life depended on it.

"Hm, are you enjoying it? Don't you want my cock inside of you?" He said as he rubbed the same spot in a torturing slow pace.

I couldn't articulate words, so I just nodded, feeling tears streaming down my face. I was still holding it in. 

He suddenly pulled his fingers out, leaving me empty and panting. 

I didn't even have time to complain when I felt the tip of his length in my entrance. Oh God, he was so big. He began slowly thrusting, going deeper each time. He placed his hands at my hips and slightly lifted them so he could reach deeper. Holy fuck, I swear my vision went black for half a minute while his thrusts became more rough and fast. Levi's name suddenly was like a mantra to me, I moaned and mumbled incoherencies. 

He leaned down and kissed me, we both moaning between the kiss and Levi speeding the pace, and fuck I was so close. Even more when his length touched that spot and made me feel burning pleasure all over my body. 

"Levi I can't... can't hold it anymore..." He wrapped his hand around my length and began to stroke. 

"Fuck," I heard him moan and that was what took me to come. I felt myself clenching and could only hear Levi moaning and the sound of skin against skin. My thoughts were spinning and my body was shaking due to the overstimulation. 

And then...

Then...

Everything turned black as I moaned the loudest and dirtiest moan ever. 

_I passed out._

Now, we know how awkward the morning after was, right? Like. You open your eyes and realize there's someone else in bed with you. Your head hurts so fucking much as if someone was banging it with a hammer because fuck your are so hungover. And then was the sound of the door opening, because of course no one bothered to fucking lock it. Your best friend standing there, not even surprised, she was probably just as hungover. She just rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Mikasa, sorry for I just got laid by your distant cousin in your bed. 

I'm not about to give details about what happened next, oh God, it was terrible. I'll just say I looked like shit, but felt awesome, but also wanted to die. I had my biology exam with my hips aching like hell and the worst hangover. 

After that, I actually kept contact with Levi. No, we were not fuckbuddies or in a relationship, not yet. Like the sexual tension wasn't even that much. We just became friends and suddenly both of our circle of friends got mixed. I met mazing people like Erwin and Hanji. Hanji was my favorite, they were fucking nuts. They had the weirdest idea of fun and also helped me pass chemistry, how cool is that? 

Also Erwin became very close with Armin. They were fucking. Eee. Is there anyone here besides Mikasa and Jean who are not homo? Eh? Like I'm not homo, but you get the expression, shut up.

Erwin was also nice, but he felt too much like a parental figure, that didn't mean he was boring. Of course he was the voice  of reason, keeping us out of trouble and shit. But like, if you haven't seen Erwin Smith drunk you are missing on something big. Also as old as fuck as the joke is, he did look like Steve Rogers. Man, he did have to be relatives with Chris Evans. 

Anyways, I became great friends with Levi. It was nice to hang out with him. Like, most of the time we hung out with friends, but sometimes we were alone. I swear Mikasa, Armin, and Jean became jealous. Jean was literally so butthurt, we were Capri Sun friends, supposedly-pothead pals, like Batman and Robin. But then he, again thanks to Mika's big mouth, knew that there was something else between Levi and I. 

Because you just can't fuck with someone and expect to have a just friends relationship. Okay, maybe you can. But not if the other person is as hot as Levi. 

Hey, he was nice. He even invited me to his photo-shoots, such a shame that the porn magazine was a one time thing. He told me the short story about it. Basically he was already a model, but times got rough and he needed money. Luckily he had just turned eighteen and... it happened. He said he was young and stupid. So reckless. Everyone found out, but no one made negative comments about it. Not because he was scary, but because they respected him, he was the cool senior and shit. The one you looked up to and wished you were like him or at least his friend. 

Whatever, whatever. 

The thing is that the sexual tension grew and with it came the greatest fear of them all, _romantic tension_. But we didn't realize, I mean, everyone did notice except for us. Then we just confessed our feelings to each other, it was pretty casual, nothing embarrassing, and was followed by amazing sex on a couch. Even better than the first time because this time I was sober, ehh.

That was when I was seventeen. Taking important life decisions and what not. By the time I didn't know what to study. I mean, there wasn't anything I was really good at. I could do everything decently. Could do arts, sports, math, whatever. But there was nothing to which I wanted to commit my life. In the end, I decided to go with gastronomy. It was easy, it was cool, people were going to love me because of it. Hey, I even managed to get in the same school as my favorite lovey-doveys, Connie and Sasha.

They both were some of the best people you could have the luck to meet. Every two weeks they organized a pizza party, everything free, because Sasha worked at the pizza place. Well actually she just kind of helped there, since his parents were the owners. And Connie was just that friend who would help you in whatever you needed, he was sometimes kind of... stupid. Like this time we were on a road-trip and I fell asleep on the trunk of the car, but I told Connie to wake me up when we arrived to the hotel. He forgot about me and came back just like six hours later to wake me up. But also, they both were like the representation of how a good relationship is supposed to be. I swear they are going to end up married and with three kids. 

But, okay, okay. Back to the present, guys. Three hundred sixty five days had passed since Levi and I formalized our relationship. Currently, I was eighteen. Sadly. I could go to jail.

So, I think I already explained why I'm here with Levi.

I checked the clock in the wall, an hour had passed and Erwin had arrived. He was rich, he was going to lend us some money. Fucking expensive bail. Even so, there were still procedures and I don't know, man, I've never been in a police station. Locked. 

I think there's going to be another hour before we can leave, so, back to it.

Sometimes you just want to do something cute and creative for your perfect boyfriend, right? I wanted to, but I'm an asshole, so not everything goes the way I plan it. 

Say it was January and in the city they had opened a public ice rink, but this horrible excuse of a city had hot weather, so they only opened it for a short amount of time. The last day of it was in our anniversary and I thought, why not? Neither of us had been to this ice rink ever. Also it sounded funnn. Great idea, yesss. 

No.

Okay. In the beginning it was great, I'd been planning it for a couple weeks. I even bought a pair of ice skates, because I highly doubted Levi was going to wear the public ice skates that they provided you with at the ice rink. They were really expensive. I even asked Jean to lend me his professional camera, which I broke, but that's a story for later. 

Sounded nice, right? The only problem is that Levi had also planned something. You know, the typical fancy and expensive date at a restaurant. Made reservations, bought us suits, matching ties, being model paid him well. We had an argument over it, nothing serious, I almost punched him in the face, but it was our first one-year anniversary. No can do.

Just kidding.

He said we should go to the restaurant, go back home to change our clothes, and then go to the ice rink. Yeah, amazing. You are so smart, Levi. 

But we didn't calculate the time and the service in the fucking restaurant was too damn slow. And God, I don't want to make this even longer, it's just so awful. Both Levi and I were so mad. When we got to the ice rink it was already closed.

Closed.

God, why you gotta be so rude?

I threw the bag with the skates on the floor and crossed my arms, frowning and pouting like the big baby I was. Levi just turned around, ready to get into the car. 

"Oh no. No. You stop right there." I said, grabbing him by the arm and making him stop.

"What?"

"I did just not buy some expensive skates to just leave them inside of the closet until next winter, Levi."

"And? What do you want me to do? To break-in? Jump that fucking high fence?" 

I turned my head and there was indeed a fence that could be climbed to get inside of the ice rink. Interesting.

"No, Eren. Don't even fucking think about it, it's the shittiest idea ever. Let's go home and go out somewhere tomorrow."

"Leeeevi."

"No."

But if something defined me, was that I was too stubborn for my own good. So right now I was carrying Levi over my shoulders as he tried to get to the other side of the wire fence. I raised in my tiptoes and fuck, he was too heavy even tho he was so short. What do you eat, guy? Besides my ass.

Ha.

Eeeeh.

"Eren, just give up, there's no possible way I can get to the other side. Do you want me to get killed?"

I did in fact not wanted him to get killed, so I had to be smart. What would Armin do in this situation?

No. That won't work, his plans are way too elaborated.

"Okay, you are right." I kneeled and Levi got down from me.

"Ready to go home?" He looked at me as I got up and stared angrily at the fence.

"That's not what I said. Here," I handled him the bag. "I'm going to try." 

Levi rolled his eyes and I began to try and climb the damn thing, which thank God wasn't electrified. I was almost at the top. Almost reached it. It was a great plan, if I got in, I could find a way to let Levi in without him having to also climb the fence. Smart. 

But when I tried to get my right hand at the top of the fence, the strap from Jean's camera slipped from my wrist and I could only hear how it crashed onto the ground. Thousands of dollars. I'm beyond fucked. I got so distracted that I also slipped, through the fall I expected to end like the camera, broken beyond repair and useless. But my mighty knight was there to catch me, ha. 

"So?" He placed me on the ground and I accidentally stepped on the already broken camera. Whoops. 

"Just. I give up. Let's go." I sadly stated. Levi held my hand and we both walked towards the car. 

Levi unlocked the car and opened the door for me, what a gentleman. I got in the car and pouted again. Levi threw the bag on the back seats and sat on the driver's seat. Suddenly, I had a great idea. It had to do with the red steering wheel lock that Levi was currently unlocking. I grinned and Levi quickly got the idea.

"Eren, that's damage of the public property." 

"Come on, Levi. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

End in a Police Station, probably. 

But I hadn't broken Jean's camera in vain. So I got out of the car and Levi followed my steps, trying to stop me. Right now I was standing in front of the metal gates which were closed with a huge lock and thick chains. 

"You are still in time to stop, just saying." 

"Yeah, right." I said, but still banged the padlock with the heavy steering wheel lock until it broke and the gates were open. "See? It wasn't that hard. Now get the bag and let's get inside." 

Levi followed my instructions and grabbed the bag. We were already inside of the place. It was a wide ice rink and it was beautiful. Let me explain. I suck with descriptions but I'll try. Since it's January, the decoration was Christmas themed. It looked like a little village because the ice rink was surrounded by little old-fashioned houses. Also there were a lot of lights and luckily I was able to turn them on.

Stupid decision number #1033023 of the night. Sorry. 

So we were both happily wearing our ice skates and fluffy handmade scarves that covered the lower part of our faces. We were skating care freely and just enjoying our time together. I was happy Levi was having fun, even if he sucked at ice skating, because it was his first time to do it. I had been on ice rinks before, but on other cities, not this one because it usually was crap, it was just that this time they really invested in it. There go our taxes, aaay.

Levi was in front of me and I was holding both of his hands to help him not to fall. I got close to him and let go of his hands to place mine on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at him in the eyes. Beautiful silver eyes. His cheeks were slightly tinted pink due to the cold weather, he was even wearing mittens.

_Mittens._

I felt my heart beating like crazy and my chest warming. I lowered my scarf from my mouth and light-heartedly smiled at him, he also lowered his scarf and smiled back, tightening his hug. 

"I love you." 

"Love you too." 

We both leaned for a kiss, but something told me that not everything could be perfect. Suddenly we heard steps, there was a guard approaching in our direction. 

Holy fuck. Fuck. Shit

No.

Goddammit.

Levi looked at me and we both were like deers caught in the headlights. I tried to think of something, we couldn't run because of the skates and I couldn't just skate away because Levi couldn't do that and I wasn't about to abandon him. Before I could come up with any idea, Levi was already taking a grip on my hand and skating towards one of the little shinning decorative houses. 

He never ceases to amaze me. I guess it was the adrenaline. 

As the house was just there for mere decoration purposes, it had nothing inside. The place was barely big enough to be comfortable. God, my breathing was so agitated that Levi had to place his mitten-covered-hand over my mouth to shut me the fuck up.

We heard the guard coming closer, but he didn't discover us.

Hooray. 

It took us a few moments to recompose ourselves and calm down. 

I began to laugh, still with Levi's hand covering my mouth. He rolled his eyes for like the one hundred time in the past hour and I just kept silently laughing. We had been so fucking scared, man. Unbelievable. 

We both sat on the ground and leaned against the wall after we took our skates off. I was feeling something that couldn't be good. Not at least for this place and time. But adrenaline did things to me. Fucking hormones, I swear. I tried to cover my crotch with my jacket and hoped that Levi didn't notice how turned on I was. 

"Eren."

"Yeah?"

"Are you horny?"

"Yeah."

And there it was. Another stupid decision made. See, I wanted to hide my erection and just leave, okay? But Levi had other plans in mind. He got up from his place and sat on my lap. I leaned in to kiss him. It was not rushed and rough like most times. It was slow and sweet. I mean, we did kiss like that all the time, except when we were about to do the do. You get me? It created a cheesy atmosphere. It didn't bother me, tho.

Levi slowly rolled his hips against mine and I tried not to moan, because there was a guard on the ice rink. I placed my hand on Levi's chest and slightly pushed him back.

"Stop, stop, stop. Stop. Of all things, we can't do this here." 

"We have done it at the cinema and at the parking lot of the convenience store." His voice was shaky and, fuck, he was so hard already. "Don't worry, Eren, we won't get caught."

"But we," Levi moved his hips once again, resulting in our crotches touching and creating delicious friction. "W-we didn't force our entry to those places nor did we commit," I moaned as Levi began to kiss my neck. "Damage to public property. Stop."

"Hm, are you sure you want daddy to stop?" He whispered in my ear and proceeded to bite my earlobe. 

Did he just–

I shook my head to the sides as response. 

"You are such a good boy, Eren." He caressed my thighs and traced a trail of kisses all along my neck. "Would you suck daddy's cock, hm?"

I felt my all of my blood rush to both my erection and my face. He was so damn sexy, what the fuck. 

"Yes, I want daddy to feel good too." I said in an innocent voice. 

We both stood up and Levi leaned with his back against the wall. 

"On your knees." He commanded, I obeyed and kneeled in front of him. He lowered the zipper of his jeans and looked at my with lust-filled eyes. "Begin, Eren." 

I pulled his pants and his underwear down to his knees and wrapped the base of his cock with my hand. Levi let out a deep and low moan. I leaned and pressed my lips against his cock. Sadly I didn't have time for teasing, this had to be quick. Levi placed his hand on my head and pulled it towards his length, making me take almost all of it in my mouth. 

Damn.

I removed my hand from his cock and Levi began to thrust in my mouth by rolling hips to the front. Luckily, it was just a slow pace, but after a few thrusts, he began to fasten the movement of his hips and to pull mi hair roughly, taking entire control of the blowjob. When the tip of his cock reached my throat I nearly chocked and felt tears rolling down my face.

Levi was the same kinky trash as always. 

But the way he was so rough? It was really hot. Like, also his face. He had this expression full of pleasure, his cheeks even more blushed now. And fuck, his back arching into a delicious angle. 

"Do you like it when daddy fucks your mouth?" He muttered as he panted and fastened the pace. "Fuck, Eren." He growled and gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and...

_And._

And in the exact moment Levi came on my face, the door from the little cozy house was opened by the guard. 

"Oh God, Levi, we are so fucked." 

It took Levi a few moments to realize what was happening. 

"Oh."

After that Levi pulled his pants up and I cleaned my face with my scarf. Gross. We were both scolded by the guard to an office and waited until the police arrived. When they did, we got handcuffed and we got in the patrol car. 

And here we are. 

Moral of the story? Don't do stupid shit.

Exactly thirty-two minutes passed by before we got released. No one wanted to talk about it, we were all too tired and embarrassed, so everyone just went home. Kenny was nice enough to drive Levi's car here. Also we thanked Erwin, who was the one to pay the bail, mostly because Armin told him to. Eh.

Now I was inside of the car again, Levi was driving, everything was silent. I could only hear the engine of the car and Levi shifting gears to get us home. I did not say a word. Maybe I should apologize. 

I didn't know what was Levi feeling right now. Was he angry at me? After all it had been my idea to force our entry to the ice rink. If I had listened to him, we would probably be in our house doing sweet love on our bed, covered by the soft white cotton sheets Levi just bought today. But I had to drag him into my stupidity. 

All the way I kept my mouth shut and when we entered home, Levi just sat on the couch and rested his head on the back of it, closing his eyes and taking a nice deep breath. I cautiously approached him and sat by his side.

"Sorry." I muttered. 

Levi lazily opened his eyes and turned his head to me.

"Mm, what?"

"I'm sorry. This was all my fault." I couldn't even look him in the eye, so I just stared at the white tiles on the ground.

"What are you talking about, Eren?"

"Don't play fool with me. Are you angry?"

"I'm not. It was one of the best nights I've had. In fact, thank you."

I looked at him and frowned. 

"You are just saying that so I don't feel bad."

"If I was angry I'd tell. Now shut up and come here." He opened his arms as an invitation and I snuggled him. "You are a dickhead, but I love you." He gently caressed my hair with his hand and hugged me tenderly. 

"Same." I giggled and closed my eyes. Levi was so warm and I felt so safe in his arms. I could hear the fast pace of his heart beats. Or were those mine? I was beaming and I was sure Levi was also doing it. 

You know? Bad shit happens in life all the time, it constantly happened to me. But this? This was exactly what was at the end of it all. I didn't mind having bad moments if at the end of the day I could come to the place I call home and be with the person I love. That made everything worth it so much. Just his calm voice made all my worries melt away. I couldn't imagine life without Levi anymore. I would just picture my future with him. I know it may sound cheesy as fuck but... Like. The sun didn't shine without him.

I love him so much, I'd do anything for him. And I know he would do the same for me.

I know he'd move heaven, earth, and sea just to see me smile. And I know I'd do the same for him. 

He was the one and only. He was the one with whom I wanted to spend my entire life. He was just so... just so perfect. Everything he did or say was perfect. Of course he wasn't flawless, he could be an asshole, but he was there. He was there even at the most shitty times of my life and he stayed even when I failed him. He was so sweet, always looking for a way of making me happy. I don't know if I deserved him. Hell. I'm sure I don't deserve him. But I was more than glad I had him. There was no one like him. There was no one else who made my heart beat like crazy and made me fluster like an idiot. No one who made me feel completely happy with just their presence. How was it possible to love someone this much? 

I opened my eyes and glanced at him, he had already fallen asleep. His face was relaxed and his breathing slow. I did too fell asleep after giving him a sweet peck on the lips. 

I'm so lucky.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This a birthday gift for the bae. <3 Ayee, hbd, ily! <3 <3


End file.
